An organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) display device includes a light emitting element provided in each of pixels and displays an image by controlling light emission of each of the light emitting elements independently. The light emitting element has a structure in which a layer containing an organic EL material (hereinafter, also referred to as a “light emitting layer”) is interposed between a pair of electrodes, one of which is a lower electrode and the other of which is an upper electrode. In such an organic EL display device, one of the electrodes is provided in each pixel as an individual pixel electrode (also referred to simply as a “pixel electrode”) and the other electrode is provided over a plurality of pixels as a common pixel electrode (also referred to as a “common electrode”) supplied with a common potential. The organic EL display device provides a potential to the individual pixel electrode provided in each pixel independently, as opposed to the potential of the common pixel electrode, and thus controls the light emission of the pixels.
In order to improve the light emission luminance in such an organic EL display device, it is conceivable to increase the area size of the pixels. However, the area size of one pixel is naturally restricted by the size of the screen and the number of pixels. In order to avoid this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-257662 discloses an organic EL display device in which a surface of an insulating film provided on a bottom surface of the pixel electrode has convexed and concaved portions in order to increase the effective area size of the pixel.